1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switching apparatus, a switching apparatus manufacturing method, a transmission line switching apparatus, and a test apparatus.
2. Related Art
An actuator is known that is formed on a semiconductor substrate, includes piezoelectric film and electrodes applying voltage to the piezoelectric film, and operates according to expansion and contraction of the piezoelectric film by applying voltage thereto, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-191300
When packaging this actuator to form a switching apparatus, a glass substrate etched to have a cavity housing the actuator and a semiconductor substrate on which the actuator is formed are bonded together. However, structures such as a fixed contact point that is electrically connected to or disconnected from a movable contact point or vias that transmit electrical signals to the outside of the package must be formed on the actuator by precise machining on the surface of the glass substrate made rough by etching, and this makes accurate machining difficult.